Bunny & Pegasus
by dearkim
Summary: Helios returns to ChibiUsa after years of waiting and it seems like they cannot be any happier. But their relationship is not approved by ChibiUsa's parents. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own Sailor Moon. This story has mature content.

Chapter 1:

It's been centuries since ChibiUsa has been a child. She has grown long and lean with the curves she has always yearned for. She is nowhere near childlike anymore. She's beautiful. Feminine. And yet, her childhood stays etched into her mind.

She walks down the path to the Crystal Garden. It's dark out and she's wearing a long,strapless shocking red dress. She stands there,as if drifting intoto space. Suddenly she sighs. Looking up, she sees the swing made from a plank of wood and rope tied to a tree. Things like this make her want to be a child again. She walks over to it and sits. Swinging ever so slowly. Back and forth.

Lot's have been going through her mind like lots of memories about a certain person. That one person being her love, her life. The only reason that to this day she stays stuck in the past. "Helios..." she whispers. A soft wind blowing on her back. She frowns, feeling lonely and sullen. She remembers him so clearly. His face, his warmth, his scent. And still,she awaits the day he will come and sweep her off her feet. "_One day..." _she always seems to tell herself. Not noticing, a tear falls from her eye and dies on her dress making that little spot appear a dark burgundy.

The wind blows softly once more. But this time she hears something that sends chills down her spine. Not because of the cold wind but, because of.. She didnt know what to explain it. She looks back as if expecting someone to be there.

There isn't.

She feels as though she just hear her name.

"Hello?" she calls,her voice not all that audible. Then she senses nothing. But whatever it was that she felt, it made her feel secure and protected.

_Like an angel..._

She then hears her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, calling out to her. Telling her to come back in. Something about catching a cold. ChibiUsa get's up,and walks back inside her palace.

The wind blowing softly once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislclaimer: Hello. I do not own Sailor Moon. Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

ChibiUsa is getting ready to take her usual bubble bath. She turns on the water faucet and begins to take off her clothing. When she's fully bare, she looks at herself in the mirror and realizes just how grown she's got. She smiles and steps into the tub and slowly sinks herself in. She always loved the way the water would swirl around her body, carrassing her curves. As she lays her head back,she starts to think about those memories once more.

Helios.

She remembers the way he used to talk to her, look at her. It never fails to make her heart ache for those moments. She wanted him to talk to her the way he used to. Look at her the way he used to. She wanted him to kiss her., But,it's been years. It's been much to long. She's thought of letting go of all those thoughts and memories. Of course, that is all easier said than done. The senshi call her foolish for still waiting for him. Then again despite it all she knows she'll wait as long as she has to.

But, what if she's really wasting her time?

ChibiUsa pushes that thought out of her mind like she always has. Just as fast she pushes it away, it comes back. Eating at her. _What if you're wasting your time? Wake up, ChibiUsa, wake up! Don't be a fool..._

Suddenly, her eyes open fast and she notices tears streaming down her rosey pink cheeks. She brings her hands up and covers her face. She's a mess, she knows she is. And it's all because of him.

All because of Helios.

How pathetic.

For all she knows, she should damn him. Damn him for making her cry like this. Damn him for making her wait so long. Damn him for making her miss him as much as she does. For making her heart hurt.

After about half an hour, she gets up from the tub and dries herself. She reaches for one of her favorite pink nighties and puts it on.

While she;s looking at herself in the mirror, she gets chills again. But this time stronger. She quickly spins around. Her eyes wide with fright. "Could there be a peeping tom?" she tells herself. ChibiUsa slowly walks to the window. Slowly...slowly...and then she opens it wide open!

No one there.

A breeze comes in her room, making her long pink hair flow. She stands there with a perplex look on her face thinking she must be going crazy. When she's about to turn back around, she suddenly feels someone's arms wrap around her waist and hears someone whisper in her ear, "Surprise, love..."

Rather shocked, ChibiUsa suddenly starts fighting and screaming and wailing her arms around. Because of doing so, she punches the stranger in the stomach. The stranger then lets out a slight "Oomph!" and bends over in half. ChibiUsa spins around and looks at him. She gasps and puts her hands up covering her mouth. She must be hallucinating!

"Helios!" she says with a gasp.

"Hello, maiden..." he manages to say, still bent over. As soon as he finishes saying that ChibiUsa jumps on him, causing him to fall back. Now his back hurt.

"Helios!" ChibiUsa cries, tears streaming down her face. Helios lifts his head up and notices this. He sits up supporting himself on his elbows and ChibiUsa sits up also, only sitting on top of him. She continues to cry.

"My maiden, my maiden, don't cry..." Helios soothes, trying really hard to wipe away all her tears but it seems as though the more he wipes, twice as many tears fall. "What do you mean don't cry? How can I not cry?" ChibiUsa sobs with a slight angry tone to her voice. "Helios,it's been years! I have missed you! I've missed you so much, Helios! You dont understand how-" Before she can end her sentence, it is disturbed by another sob.

"Maiden,maiden...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.", Helios continues trying to calm her down. "My maiden, I have tried to come in contact with you for so long. But...things were always busy in Elysion. I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long. You don't know how greatly I have missed you." He then picks up her hand, brushing it against his lips as he looks up at her.

ChibiUsa with tears still in her eyes, blushes a slight pretty pink. "Why so long..?" She asks. Helios hesitates, "I don't know. But I regret it.. I regret all the time I have lost. All that did was make the both of us suffer. I'm here now, my Maiden.." They both embrace each other tight, neither of them wanting to let go. ChibiUsa pulls back from the embrace and looks deeply into Helios' eyes. "I love you.." Helios, surprised at first, gives her a soft smile. He reaches out, and put's her hair to the back of her ears. "I love you, too.." Rather slowly, their faces get closer and before neither of them know it, their lips meet.

The more they kissed, the more passionate it became. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tighter. They playfully bit each other. And when Helios manages to break away, he smiles and whipsers, "I've missed you so much.." She parted her lips and he took this chance and dug his tongue inside her. She didnt only look desireable, she tasted good,too.

ChibiUsa, with her arms still placed around his neck, pulls him back to lay ontop of her.

He stablizes himself on his hands, careful not to hurt her. "Maiden.." He manages to say, a slightly nervous tone to his voce.

ChibiUsa hushes him as she places a finger on his lips. She then leads his hand to the ribbon on her nightie which holds her delicate garment together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Mature content.

Chapter 3:

As Helios undo's ChibiUsa's ribbon, ChibiUsa tries to take off his shirt. His body is gracefully toned. ChibiUsa couldn't resist and touches him. She doesnt realize that her nightie came apart until Helios declared, "You're not that much of a chibi anymore, are you?" ChibiUsa looks down and sees that she is fully exposed with only wearing her panties. She blushes and Helios smiles at her, almost seductive.

He then lays his lips on her, kissing her once more. They hold each other firmly, her soft breasts pressing up against his chest. They start nibbling here and there when Helios picks her up, ChibiUsa automatically wrapping her legs around his waist and lays her on her bed and stays ontop of her.

For a sec, he examines her full figure, causing ChibiUsa to squirm a bit. He then looks her in the eyes and says "You're beautiful.." Helios then trails a finger down ChibiUsa's cheek, down her neck, over her breast, down her stomach,and stops at her lacey pink panties. "Uhm..." ChibiUsa says, not sure what to do or say. Helios then pulls the strap of ChibiUsa's panties with one finger and lets it go, causing it to snap.

"Hey!" ChibiUsa warns, slightly jumping. Helios chuckles, showing amusement. "I'm sorry." He continues, "I couldnt resist." He then lays over her and starts breathing down her neck, her chest. Her scent making him crave. ChibiUsa's senses become alert. He then bites at her skin very softy, leaving lovebites here and there. ChibiUsa slightly moans as he nears her perfect breasts, surprised at how such a small gesture can make her feel this way. "You dont know how I've yearned for you.. I've been wanting you.." He whispers as he kisses her breast, "I've been needing you..." then he licks her nipple. Making her get startled and lets out a little moan. Her body felt highly responsive and sensitive.

Helios hears her, causing him to want to do more to her.

He wants to make her feel a way she's never felt before.

Before he goes on, ChibiUsa just spits out what's been on her mind during the whole time. "I've saved myself for you, Helios.." Hearing this makes Helios look up at her. She continues, "I could never pciture myself doing anything like this with any other man. You have always been all I yearned for. All I have wanted. All-" He interrupts her and moved up so they were now at eye level. He touches her lips with the tips of his finger tips. "Just like I've saved myself for you. I also cannot think of no other woman I'd like to experience this with. My love." He then pecks her on the lips and says, "You are the only lady of my dreams, my fantasies..."

"Helios..." she blushes.

Just when he was about to continue, there was a knock on the door. It scared them to death! Helios jumped off and landed at the side of the bed. ChibiUsa was frantically trying to put on and tie her nightie together. "Coming!" she called out, making sure Helios was perfectly hidden before opening the door.

It was Neo Queen Serenity, her mother

"Uhm,yes.. Mom? What is it?" ChibiUsa asked rather hurriedly.

"I just heard voices in your room...are you alright?" Her mother asked as she tried to peer over ChibiUsa's shoulder.

"Of course I am fine! Voices? What voices? I must've been talking in my sleep! I was sleeping!" ChibiUsa tried desperatley to convince her mother of that. Neo Queen Serenity didnt have a sure look on her face, making ChibiUsa highly uncomfortable.

"Well...alright." Her mother decided.

"Alright then!" ChibiUsa replied as she closed the door quickly. Leaning against the closed door, she sighed deeply. She looked up to see Helios peering over the side of the bed, looking rather shaken also.

"I'm sorry..." Helios apologized as he stood up.

"No,no. It's not even entirely your fault." ChibiUsa walked to her bed and plopped on it facing him as Helios sat on the other side and put his shirt back on. "I must leave now, my maiden." Hearing that made ChibiUsa sit up in alert in no time.

"What? Why? No, Helios. No."

"I have to, my love."

"You dont have to do anything. Except stay here.." She pouted.

The way she pouted made Helios chuckle. She always looked cute when she did that. When he turned back to look at her, he saw ChibiUsa was crawling to him on the bed. "Helios...don't go." When she finally reached him, she sat up and Helios took her face and pulled it closer to his. "My maiden... Tonight was wondeful. I finally got to see you.."

"You're talking as if your going away again.." She started to tear up, making her ruby red eyes gleam.

"No,no.. I'll see you again. I promise you. Very soon." Helios talks softly to her and kisses her on the forehead gentley. "I love you.." Helios whispers in her ear. ChibiUsa smiles, feeling her heart glow with happiness. "I love you too, Helios.." ChibiUsa wraps her arms around his neck as Helios wraps one arm around her small waist and uses the other to brush her rosey pink hair out of her face.

As he leans in to kiss her, he tells her gentley, "I'll see you again really, really soon.."

Their lips meet, and ChibiUsa's eyelids close ever so slowly. She runs her hands through his silver locks.

She never felt so complete.

When they part, Helios brushes his lips against hers, ChibiUsa closes her eyes feeling his gentle touch.

"I've never forgotten about you, my maiden..." he says.

His voice made her feel unexplainable. Every little touch made her disappear from the world for a moment. As if she was just floating peacefully in contentment. A feeling she has not felt in a long time.

When she opens her eyes to say something, she sees that he's gone, suddenly feeling lonely.

"_It seemed as though it was all just a dream..."_

She climbed into bed and wiggled into her covers falling asleep peacefully...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon. Mature content.

Chapter 4:

_ChibiUsa's dream.._

ChibiUsa finds herself in a HUGE world.

She was on the ground outside. But,this time, the blades of grass were skyhigh! Exaggeratingly more taller than herself. She turns around and see's a ladybug walk right past her as big as a car! Terrified, she runs away at high speed.

She always thought ladybugs were cute and all, but not that up close!

She runs until she ran out of breath trying to get out of this strange place. But it seemed like it was no use since no matter where ever she went, it all looked the same.

Grass.

She started calling out. "Hello?" She waits for a response and gets nothing.

She tries again. "Hello!"

Nothing.

ChibiUsa suddenly noticed everything going dark. She looks up and her eyes widen. It looked like something was gonna land on her! Before she could get away, she gets scooped up instead of getting squished like she thought. She then holds on and closes her eyes tight as she is being lifted. When she feels no movement, she slowly peeks and realizes she was laying on someone's hand. Looking up, she notices the person easily.

"Helios!" She sits up quickly. Helios looks at her, rather amused at the sight of ChibiUsa so tiny.

At that moment she wakes up.

"What a weird dream..." she tells herself as she rubs her eyes. She turns to lay on her side and see's Helios laying down right next to her, wide awake. ChibiUsa's heart nearly stopped.

"Good morning, maiden."

"You've been surprising me way too much nowadays!" ChibiUsa exclaims as she tries to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. Helios does nothing but chuckles at her, smiling.

ChibiUsa continues, "You were in my dream."

"I know."

"I didn't expect you to come back so soon. When you said you would see me again I didn't think you meant the next morning." she giggles.

"How could I resist-"

They both suddenly hear her mother calling out to her to come for breakfast. "Well, I'll have to see you in a little bit. I don't want them to become suspicious and come looking for me and end up finding you." ChibiUsa tells Helios, not hiding her disappointed face. Helios blinks, confused at her statement.

Helios shrugs it off. "How about I go along with you? Greet them. It's been a while since I've seen any of them as well. I would love to see them again." As soon as he finishes speaking, her notices her expression change.

ChibiUsa lowers her gaze and sighs, "I dont think so.."

Helios, still looking confused, asks " Well, why not?"

ChibiUsa continues to looks down, not sure of what to say. Helios notices this and gets worried. "What is it? Is something wrong?" ChibiUsa looks back up at him "No,Helios. Nothing's wrong." His expression becomes stern. "Maiden, I know you too well. Even though it's been so long, too long, I still know you very well. Trust me. You can tell me anything." He then scoots closer to her, closing the space between them.

"Helios..."

"Tell me." He begins running his hand through her hair.

ChibiUsa hesitates at first, but then lets out a heavy sigh as if getting ready. "Well, my mother and father...don't quite approve of you any longer...and.." When she tries to continue, she notices his hand pull away from her and looks at him clearly reading his expression.

Hurt.

"Well, why is that? Is it something that I have done?" He asks looking for the answer in her eyes.

"It's not exactly about what you've done. More like something you didn't do..." ChibiUsa checks if Helios understands what shes trying to say.

He had no clue.

She then makes it more clearer. "You see.. My mother and father approved of you back then, to say the least. They actually thought we were meant to be and that you really did love me. But, as the years went on and you didnt show.. They think those arent the actions of a man who loves a woman. That action being keeping a loved one wait for so long. They began to believe you didnt love me because they believed that if you really did love me.. You would've come back to me right away.."

ChibiUsa looked at him for a long time, examining his face. There was silence. It looked as though Helios were trying to get that through his mind. It seemed as though he couldn't. It was hard to finally pull himself together. Obviously trying to hide his emotions.

"Well, my maiden.. You should be going now. Shouldn't keep your mother and father waiting.." Helios then forced a smile upon his lips. It looked so fake to ChibiUsa.

Not saying a word, she embraced Helios, closing her eyes to take in his warmth.

When they parted, she simply got up and went downstairs to meet her parents for breakfast, flashing a smile at him before closing her door.

_At breakfast.._

ChibiUsa's mother and father practically stared at their daughter through the whole morning. She was eating so fast,they were astonished she didn't choke.

"Uhm...how is everything with you, Small Lady?" Her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, asked ChibiUsa.

"Oh, fine! Just fine." ChibiUsa responded before downing a whole glass of orange juice at once. She then get's up and practically runs to the staircase to go back to her room.

And just like that, she's gone.

"_Wow." _her father mouths to her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Mature content. Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

ChibiUsa ran to her room, almost tripping over her cat Diana while doing so.

"Hey!" Diana called out as she jumped to the side.

"I'm sorry!" ChibiUsa called back as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. Her excited face quickly fell and turned blank.

Helios wasn't there.

She takes a few steps forward, thinking he must be playing a trick on her. More like _hoping _he was playing a trick on her. Thinking he's gonna jump out at any second, she prepares herself. But, there was nothing. Disappointed, she walks over to her closet, swinging it open and suddenly jumps at the sight.

Helios was sitting in there, reading a rather familiar looking book.

"My journal!" ChibiUsa shrieks, swiftly taking it from his hands and holds it against her chest with both arms. Helios stands up with a smile on his face. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He asks as he extends his hands.

"You were reading my privacy!"

"But, my maiden.. More than half of that book was about me."

ChibiUsa blushes a pink so dark, it made her hair look too pale.

"Oh, are you embarrassed? Don't be. I'm rather flattered, actually." He declares with a slight laugh.

"Well..." ChibiUsa continues, "What's done is done.." She then walks over and plops herself on her bed, placing the book on her nightstand. Helios walks over and sits next to her. ChibiUsa then turns to face him. "Take me somewhere."

Helios, rather confused with the request, asks "Take you some where?".

ChibiUsa,now excited claps her hands together. "Yes, take me somewhere. Or...fly me somewhere, I guess. If it's not too much to ask. Just like old times. I want to get away from here for a few hours. Just with you." She scoots closer to him. "How about it?" Helios glances down and then back up at her. "Wonderful idea." He smiles.

ChibiUsa gets up and scurries to her grand balcony, swinging it open with Helios right behind her. When she turns around to say something, she stops. Helios had turned into his pegasus form and she had not seen him in this form since she was a child. It was like she was witnessing this for the first time all over again. He was beautiful.

_"Climb up, my love."_

She walks over to him and takes her place on him. She holds on tightly as she leans down to nuzzle her cheek against his mane. He was exactly as she remembered. It was all so surreal.

She doesn't realize they had taken flight until she opens her eyes and gasps at the view. Amazing.

"So,where are we going actually?" ChibiUsa asks rather loudly in order to be heard over the wind. As soon as she finishes her question, a flock of birds flys past them. ChibiUsa's eyes brighten and looks back as they all fly away behind her.

_"You'll see..."_

As soon as they reach their desination, ChibiUsa jumps off, her white sundress blows softly by the wind. "This place is beautiful..." ChibiUsa stares in awe at the scenery. Green grass, tall magnificent trees, breath taking flowers and a calm lake all in one place. ChibiUsa takes a few steps forward, breathing in the fresh air as she closes her eyes. She can't even remember when was the last time she was in a place like this. so clean and pure. Fresh. She giggles and spins around to look back at him. Now in his human form, he looks at ChibiUsa with a look of adoration. As if marveling at her beauty instead of the scenery.

"Come here.." Helios says as he extends his arms to her. ChibiUsa runs into his arms and wraps her own around him, loving the way his arms felt around her. Strong. She then looks up at him, her chin on his chest."Helios, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I think im still amazed you're even here. I must still be dreaming." Helios looks in her eyes, and leans down. Brushing his lips against hers. Her lips felt so soft. Helios opens his eyes half way, still looking in her eyes. "My maiden, I don't know how you can continue to have these feelings for me that you speak of after my cruel disappearance. I hope you can find it in your heart to truly forgive me. I was a fool to leave you like I did.."

ChibiUsa responds with a kiss.

She lays her hand on his chest and has to tiptoe a bit. Helios rests his hand on the nape of her back. He then tips his head to the side so their lips can meet full on. He kisses her with intensity and yet keeps gentle. His tongue teasing hers. ChibiUsa showed frustration because of this and Helios smiles at this. She smiles as well, loving how she can feel him smile when they share a kiss.

When they part, Helios grabs ChibiUsa's hand and leads her to the lake. ChibiUsa beinds down and looks down at the water and see's tadpoles swimming about. All of a sudden, a rock plops into the water, causing them all to rush away. ChibiUsa turns to Helios, who has two more rocks in his hands.

"It's really peaceful here..." He says as he drops another rock in the water. ChibiUsa smiles at him and giggles as she gets on her knees to look closer. "Well,it was. Until you disturbed them." Helios chuckles at what she says and bends down next to her.

"Hey..." ChibiUsa says to Helios, "look here..."

"Where?"

"Right here.. Doesn't that look pretty?"

When Helios looks closely into the water, scanning for what she could possibly be speaking of, ChibiUsa splashes water into his face. Startled, Helios jumps back. ChibiUsa laughs as he lays on his back and wipes his face, slightly laughing also. "Yes,yes. That was quite funny, my maiden. You're a lady on the outside but, still that small girl I met years ago on the inside."

"I'm sorry." she giggles, "I couldn't help it."

ChibiUsa moves to Helios as he stays laying on his and looks over him, her hair slightly tickling his face.

Helios reached his hand to the back of her head, playing with her hair. "You're so beautiful, my maiden. I'd love to spend all my days like this with you..." ChibiUsa blushed a light tint of pink. "Do you promise we will have many more days like this?" she asks. "Anything you want. You know that." He responds. All of a sudden Helios flipped her over and gets on top of her. He did this so fast, ChibiUsa didn't realize until she saw Helios above her. Now he was pinning her down. She couldn't move an inch.

"What the-" ChibiUsa tried to squirm out of hold.

Helios laughed. "Haha. Now I tricked you."

ChibiUsa pouted.

He then says,"Come on now, love. I think we can both benefit fromt this."

ChibiUsa stops squirming and blinks. "How so?"

While still keeping her pinned down, he leans down and starts planting sweet kisses down her neck. And begins to gentley nibble on her.

ChibiUsa squirmed for a sec, loving how that felt.

He then started doing the same to her chest. He brings down one hand and holds both of her hands together over her head with one of his and starts unsnapping the little buttons on her dress. When the delicate fabric is pushed aside her stomach and baby pink bra were exposed. He then stops holding her hands and starts to kiss her breasts over her bra and lowers and starts doing the same to her flat stomach, running his hands down her sides. He concentrated on how soft her skin felt

ChibiUsa responds by arching her back. "You make me feel amazing, Helios.."

Helios stops and lays over her, now meeting her at eye level

"My maiden... "

ChibiUsa picks up his hand and makes it brush against her breast. She then looks at his face.

It clearly showed desire.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Mature content. Enjoy.

Chapter 6:

ChibiUsa and Helios finally returned back the her room. It was getting dark out and ChibiUsa knew it would be close to Helios having to leave again. So, with that knowledge, ChibiUsa tried hard to keep Helios occupied. They were both laying on her bed, on their sides facing each other. They remained there for what seemed like hours, talking about anything that came to mind. Remembering about the past and how their relationship first became. There was a sudden silence, so to keep things going, ChibiUsa reached her arm back and grabbed a pink stuffed rabbit.

"This is Ruby."

Helios blinked down at the stuffed bunny that lay between them. Not knowing exactly what to say. Puzzled he blinks back up at ChibiUsa who had a rather childish smile on her face. He laughs and says "She's adorable." ChibiUsa giggled, satisfied with his response as she held Ruby close.

"But.." Helios continued as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, "..you're my bunny."

ChibiUsa scooted closer to him. He rested his chin on her head as she closed her eyes. "I love you,Helios." Helios buried his face into her hair. "I love you too, my maiden." ChibiUsa was at ease and didnt realize there was silence. This made Helios remember.

"Oh! My maiden, im sorry. I seemed to have lost track of time. I have to be leaving now."

ChibiUsa propped herself on her elbow. "Do you have to leave? Like, really? I don't want you too.."

"I know.." Helios looked down and then back up at Chibiusa who wore an expression that couldnt be resisted.

Well, Helios just couldnt resist her.

"Helios.. Stay. Please? Just tonight. That's all I ask of you."

"Maiden..."

"Please?"

"Maiden, I can't."

"I'm not asking for the world."

ChibiUsa got off her bed and stood afront of Helios who was still seated. She got closer and stood between his legs. She held Helios's face with both hands and looked him in the eyes. "Stay.." His expression softened. How could he say no? He looked at all her features in awe. Her deep red eyes, her perfect lips and her long, flowing pink hair. He smiled and said, "Alright..." ChibiUsa eyes suddenly gleamed and her smile widened. She started to jump up and down with delight and clapped her hands together.

"Imma go get ready for bed!"

Helios chuckled as he looked at ChibiUsa run into her bathroom. When she was out of sight, he layed back down on her bed with his hands behind his head. He wasn't quite sure if this was a good idea. He just sensed something was wrong with him sleeping over. His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed ChibiUsa's presence. Not moving, he just looked over at the bathroom door and when he saw her, he sat up.

ChibiUsa stood in the bathroom doorway. She smiled at him and said, "How do you like it?". She twirled around in a short, red, transparent nightie that looked highly erotic with the ribbons and lace. Helios blushed a very light tint of pink at the sight.

"You look absolutely stunning, my maiden."

She blushed a bit.

"You really think so?" ChibiUsa asked and walked over to Helios, keeping eye contact.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Helios responded as ChibiUsa crawled over him. He continued, "You looked amazing in the one I first saw you in, also." ChibiUsa giggled. She lowered to meet his lips. His lips were soft and sweet. "_Just like him_..", she thought. He then slipped her his tongue which softly slid against her lower lip. ChibiUsa stopped the kiss and looked at him with a seductive smile plastered onto her face. She then stood up and took a hold on her blanket and threw it over them, wrapping them in complete darkness.

"Maiden...?"

Helios heard nothing but ChibiUsa's giggle. "It's funner this way." She replied with a flirty tone. He then felt her hand being placed on the back of his head and her lips grazed his cheek, down his neck. Her touch always made him feel serene and always sent goosebumps throughout his body which just made him feel..weird. That's the best way he could put it. But, of course, not in a negative way.

Their lips met and the way ChibiUsa kissed him was much more hungry, greedy and lustful this time. And he returned it with the same amount of eagerness she was giving him. ChibiUsa started to gentley tug at his clothing while they were still kissing. He was getting what she was trying to say and he reached down and took off his shirt, not seperating their lips except for those two seconds when he had to pull it over his head.

ChibiUsa silently chuckled as Helios planted soft kisses down along her neck. He then rose up a bit and brushed his lips along her temple, sending a little breath into her ear. Feeling it made ChibiUsa want more. She grabbed Helios's hand and nudged it between them. She placed it on her breast. Helios blushed a bit, not knowing ChibiUsa was blushing also.

"Maiden..." Helios said with a breath.

She shushed him.

Helios then gave a slight squeeze and she was a hand full. ChibiUsa didnt expect so much sensation from such a simple touch and a little moan escaped her and another when he squeezed her a little tighter. He let go of her and ran with hand along the curves of her body and touched her lips lightly with his fingers. "You're amazing, my maiden.."

He suddenly felt hot for being under the blanket for too long. He pulled out from under there to get some air and he layed back, leaving ChibiUsa still inside. The blanket was still over his waist and he suddenly felt ChibiUsa's hands on his pants. Realizing what she was doing, he shot up and grabbed her hands. ChibiUsa wiggled from under the blanket, her hair a mess, and was looking at him. She smiled naughtily.

"Come on!" ChibiUsa said with a grin. "We both know that you want it as much as I do."

Helios blushed, his eyes widened at her bluntness. "Love.. I dont believe this is a proper time..."

ChibiUsa leaned over to him and started gentley biting his ear. She then slid her hand over his zipper but before she could actually unzip him, he stopped her once more. She then leaned back and pouted at him and said, "If you dont want it so much then why are you... excited."

Helios blushed a deep red.

"My maiden.." He explained, "I did not say that I didnt want to do this. I was just implying that I dont think tonight is the night...". As he finished his sentence, he looked down and noticed ChibiUsa was brushing her finger up and down his zipper which was still closed but his erection was highly noticeable. He jumped and covered himself.

"ChibiUsa!" He blushed madly.

She giggled. "Alright, alright, Helios. As you wish. Let's just go to bed." ChibiUsa crawled next to him and brought the blanket over her as she layed down. Helios, still blushing a light tint of pink, layed down also as ChibiUsa snuggled up next to him.

"Goodnight." ChibiUsa said as she poked him.

Helios smiled. "Goodnight, my Maiden..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of it's characters. Mature content.

Chapter 7:

ChibiUsa eyes opened early in the morning from a faint tapping noise. She slowly sits up and yawns as she rubs her eyes. She looks next to her and smiles at Helios laying beside her sound asleep. She then scootched closer to him. He looked peaceful. ChibiUsa brushes a strand of his sliver hair away from his face and suddenly gets startled by a tap at the door. That must have been what had woken her up. ChibiUsa frantically tries to wake up Helios.

Helios' eyes shoot open quite fast. "You almost made my heart stop-", before he can finish his sentence ChibiUsa covers his mouth and that's when the door swings open.

"Good morning, darling. I have-" Neo Queen Serenity stops dead in her tracks and stares at the sight before her; ChibiUsa and Helios sitting in bed with her hand over his mouth. Her mother then rushes to the door and closes it behind her and quickly turns back to them, trying to speak quietly. "What in the world is going on here!"

ChibiUsa stutters at first and then decides to stand on her feet.

"Mom, I...uh..."

Helios looks over at ChibiUsa who was rather flustered and then her mother who looked as angry as ever. He sighs and stands up before them. "My queen...", He then gives a slight bow, "I humbly apologize for this inconvinience. I had come to see ChibiUsa two days ago and I didnt inform you about my arrival because ChibiUsa was frightened to bring up my presence. I know you're not quite fond of me. But, I know the way I have affected your daughter was a mistake and-"

"Of course im not fond of you! If you knew that then you should have left as soon as you found out!" Neo Queen Serenity was outraged as she swung her arms around. The height of her voice was heard and King Endymoin rushed in. "What's the matter?" Neo Queen Serenity rushed over to him.

"I found these two in bed!"

"What?"

ChibiUsa tried to defend herself. "It's not what it seemed! We werent doing anything at all! It's just that-"

King Endymoin raised his voice at her. "He shouldnt be here at all! Do you not understand what we've been telling you? This boy does not love you! If he loved you he wouldnt have kept you waiting for so long! Come on, ChibiUsa, it's been much too long!"

Helios noticed ChibiUsa's eyes filling up with tears. "King, I assure you that it wasnt my decision to keep ChibiUsa waiting so long. It wasnt my-"

King Endymoin snapped back at him. "Don't give me none of that crap! You've caused my daughter so much grief! I want you to leave my territory at once!"

"Father, you can't!" ChibiUsa was now crying. Neo Queen Serenity came over to her and put her arms around her. "Darling, you have to stay out of this! You may love him. But, his actions showed nothing but the complete opposite."

ChibiUsa was too upset to protest.

"I want you to leave. Now." King Endymoin stepped closer to Helios. Helios knew there was nothing he could do. He then looked over at ChibiUsa. She was wrapped in her mother's arms who had a spiteful look on her face. ChibiUsa looked up at him, her eyes puffy from crying. He then sighed, looked down, closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused..." He was then wrapped in a blue light and disappeared.

ChibiUsa sobbed as Endymoin stomped out of her room, murmuring words she couldnt understand. When he was gone, Neo Queen Serenity let go of her and looked at her daughter. "Darling, I know you are upset now. But, you know all we want is the best for you."

"Helios is the best for me."

"No. No, he isnt. You just think he is. Small Lady, love can blind you. You are not thinking straight. How can you forgive that boy? After all that pain he's caused you? After how long he's kept you waiting? After all the tears you've cried? Much too many times have you cried yourself to sleep. No. I will not let you make a fool of yourself." After her sentence, she left the room. ChibiUsa was left standing there with tear stained cheeks. She then looked up and all around her. The room felt cold. She then held herself.

_Later..._

It was dark out now and ChibiUsa had spent the whole day in her room. She'd go downstairs every now and then when she needed something to eat but she hasnt spoken to her parents or anyone else ever since the incident that took place earlier in the morning. She now stood infront of her bathroom mirror, slowly brushing her long rosey pink hair as she looked at her reflection.

Everything felt so quiet. So still. She placed her brush down and walked over to her bed and layed under the covers. During the day, she has thought about many things. About Helios. She thought of how angry she was. But, every now and then the thought of her parents being right has lingered through her mind. Everytime she had considered it, she would push the thought away and would feel guilty afterwards for thinking of such a thing.

But..her parents always knew better.

_"But, not everyone could be right all the time...right?"_

She was beginning to actually consider that her parents were actually right. But can she turn her back on Helios just like that? No, she cant.

_"Yes, I can..."_

Maybe, just maybe, she could let him go. She wasnt about to start to disrespect her parents. They were always there, unlike Helios, of course. Shouldnt they be more trustworthy?

She agonized over this. Confusion ran through her and the thought of giving him up hurt her. But if things were going to be the way they are she might as well right? After making her decision about letting Helios go, she sighed and reached out to turn off the light on her nightstand. She wiped away a tear in the dark before it could fall. She didnt want to cry for him ever again..

_ChibiUsa's dream..._

ChibiUsa found herself sitting under a tree in the middle of an endless golden meadow. There were no other tress in sight. When she stood up, she felt someone behind her and quickly spun around. Helios appeared from the other side of the tree and walked over, closing the space between them as he layed his hand on her cheek. "My maiden, I've missed you.." As he was bending down to kiss her, she gentley nudged him away.

"Maiden..?"

ChibiUsa worked up the courage to say what she was about to say but she remained looking away from him.

"Helios, I dont want to see you no more."

Helios was stunned.

"What? Love, but...why?" Helios wore an expression of pure worry.

ChibiUsa glanced at him and went back to looking away. "I have come to my senses and...I realized my parents were right. You dont love me..."

Helios just stood there, shocked, and then ran both hands through his silver hair.

"My maiden.. I...I do love you." He then tried to step closer, but was hurt to find as soon as he took a step forward, ChibiUsa took a step back.

"Maiden..."

ChibiUsa then looked up at him and he could see clearly what she felt through her eyes.

"Maiden, my love, you dont want this." He then extended his hand and brushed his fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists as if she thought he could break her with his gentle touch. He noticed this and continued, "I dont want this either...You know very well I do love you."

ChibiUsa all of a sudden harshly slapped his hand away and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You dont! Helios! You dont! You dont care for me at all!"

"What can possibly make you believe that?"

"Helios! What kind of question is that? My parents are right! If you did love me, you would have come to me sooner! At some points during the past years of not having you here, I actually had been pushed to where I'd doubt you're love for me. I dont know why I didnt stick to those feelings!" she then looked up at Helios.

He looked like he was just stabbed in the heart.

"No...no, maiden." Helios walked over to ChibiUsa and with both hands he held her face up to his and looked deep in her eyes. "I already told you... I regret keeping you waiting so long. I regret it all. It was all my fault. I'm sorry, love, im sorry. You know that I'd never hurt you on purpose. I never ever wanted to hurt you." ChibiUsa looked in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. He continued on, "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes upon. And I dont want to let you go. I dont want another man to come in and take you away from me. I love you, my maiden, I love you." He then held her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

ChibiUsa tried to push him away, but he was holding too tight. She tried again but with more force.

"No,Helios. No..."

She looked up when she managed to pull apart from him and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Helios was crying. Diamond like tears were rolling down his cheeks. Just the sight of that made her heart felt as though it was being clenched tightly. She fought the urge to hold and comfort him.

_What have I done...?_

He wasnt looking at her. His eyes were fixated on the ground but she could still clearly see his face.

"Helios..."

As soon as she said his name, she saw him bite his lower lip. She tried again.

"Helios..."

He then looked up at her. "My maiden...you dont actually believe that I don't love you, do you?"

ChibiUsa turned away. She wasnt even sure on what to believe. But she wanted to believe him. She wanted to be with him.. But, she still knew what she had to do. "I believe that you dont love me.."

Those words stung him really hard as another tear fell from his eye.

Then she woke up..

ChibiUsa was laying in bed, she realized her whole body was sweating but she wasn't hot. She was freezing cold. She then turned to face her clock and found that it was 4:11 AM. She then turned and buried her face in her pillow and began to sob and cry as hard as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the show's characters. Mature content. Enjoy.

(The poem in this chapter was written by me.)

Chapter 8:

Helios was asleep on a chair resting his head in his arms on the table. He then awaoke and propped his elbows on the table as he ran his hands through his hair repeatedly. He held his head. It hurt so goddamn much! After the incident in ChibiUsa's dream, he had returned to Elysion and was too upset to get any rest and just went to sit down and cry. He must've accidently fallen asleep. He then got up and walked outside. Elysion, as everyone knows, is a wondeful place. But this time, he didn't pay attention to any scenery. He was just much too upset.

He not only felt bad for ChibiUsa denying his love for her but, he thought that he was too persistant. The way he kept saying that it wasnt what she wanted and how he kept trying to hold her no matter how much she pushed away. He thought he was acting rather inappropriatley. Or was it just him? Helios suddenly felt his eyes well up with tears again but quickly brushed them away before they could fall. He then leaned against one of the trees.

He never felt so hopeless.

Ever since he had to leave back to Elysion many years ago, he had lived to meet the day he will see her again. That's what kept him going. That's what kept him strong. He remembers wanting nothing but seeing her smile again. He remembers yearning for her touch, the scent of her hair. The way she giggled and the talks they used to have that would last almost past midnight. Those memories were so precious. But, now that she's gone, now that she doesn't ever want to see him anymore...

...what else is there to look forward to?

What else is there to do?

It seemed like there was nothing left. Nothing else that was sweet in his life. Yeah, he was the protector of dreams but, is that all that his life was suppose to be? Was that it?

There was no way.

ChibiUsa had taught him so much. She had taught his heart the sense he never knew he had. She taught him to trust. He did not want to lose the most precious thing in his life. His love.

Next thing he knows, he's trying to come up with excuses to see her.

Maybe he could go and visit her in her dream to apologize for acting so "inappropriatley"?

Helios bagan to convince himself that it was a good reason to go and see her once more.

"Just one more time..."

That should be enough for him, right?

_ChibiUsa's room..._

ChibiUsa was sitting on a elegant bench on her balcony as she plucked petals from a flower. She looked up to look at the beautiful view that stood before her. She looked down at her flower and got up to throw it over. Then she just stood there, with no expression at all. She has been thinking about him...

...again.

All over again.

ChibiUsa knows that what she did was the right thing to do. But,then, why doesn't it feel right? Why did it feel the exact opposite? She then clutched the top of her dress where her heart was located. It hurt much more than all the years of waiting for Helios. It hurt way more. But, it shouldn't..

It just can't..

Especially since she knew that this time, she would never ever see him again. Even though she secretly wanted to. Even though it pained her so. She keeps telling herself that she should stay strong. That she should just force herself to move on. Force herself to forget about him. This time for sure.

But first, she has to try to get him out of her mind. Thoughts of Helios keep forcing themselves back into her head. They keep returning..they keep pushing...

...back into her heart.

She still hears his voice when the wind blows softly. She still feels his touch as she closes her eyes..

"This can't be happening."

Hours pass by and night falls over the palace. ChibiUsa is laying down on on the floor in the center of her room where she is reading a book filled with poetry, parts book marked saving the spots of her favorite poems. She flips to one and catches her breath.

_Thoughts of you have drifted near_

_I sense them in my heart_

_Along with all the sorrows_

_Not being with you has brought_

_My tears are no longer empty_

_They are filled with pain and such_

_The sea they form is lovely_

_Yet deadly to the touch_

_When peaceful sleep encloses me,_

_I only dream of you_

_These dreams are what hold me_

_When my wishes dont come true_

_This longing never ends_

_and will never be satisfied_

_Until my life is over_

_And my heart and soul have died_

Chills ran down her spine.

ChibiUsa looked up at her ceiling. She started to make images appear on the ceiling useing her mind. She remembers how she told Helios about her love for poetry..

"_Maybe I should write one for you..." _Helios had told her once as he brushed his lips across her forehead.

ChibiUsa sighed and her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and they soon closed, falling into deep sleep.

_ChibiUsa's dream.._

ChibiUsa found herself standing in the middle of a stunning, gorgeous room. The walls were made of mirrors and there was a chandeleir on the ceiling. she looked back and took a look at the bed behind her.

The blankets were made of deep plum colored silk with golden trimmings. A golden canopy was hanging above it flowing down to the sides and all around. It was beautiful.

"Maiden..."

ChibiUsa turned back to see Helios standing before her, a couple of feet away.

She immediatley noticed his soft smile.

It was so fake. It wasn't the smile she usually saw. This one was sad, gloomy, almost looked forced upon.

"Helios.."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Mature content.

Chapter 9:

"Helios..."

Helios glanced down for a bit and looked back up at ChibiUsa. "Hello, my Maiden.."

ChibiUsa looked as though she did not know what to say. She did think, after all, that she was never gonna see Helios again. Yet, he's standing right afront of her. She had the urge to throw herself at him and say how sorry she was. But, she kept herself distant.

"What are you doing in my dream, Helios?" ChibiUsa asked as Helios walked over to the bed and felt the plum silk covers. He sighed and closed his eyes as he slowly sat down and looked back up at her, his expression soft.

"I came to apologize."

ChibiUsa now looked confused. "Apologize..? For what?"

_I should be the one apologizing.._

Helios looked down at his hands. He began to play with his hands. "I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting last night. I should have just left as soon as you said what you said yesterrday. I shouldn't have kept pushing it."

There was a short silence and then ChibiUsa spoke very softly. "Helios, you shouldnt be sorry...I mean..." She was stumped. She didnt know what to say. All she wanted to do was hold him. She wanted to tell him everything would be okay. ChibiUsa then walked over and sat next to him. Helios continued to look down at his hands.

"Maiden, did you really mean everything you said?"

ChibiUsa hesitated. "Yes..."

Helios tilted his head and then looked straight in her eyes. She looked back into his. His eyes were bright, much, more golden than the sun. But after a while of staring into them, she quickly looked away and closed her eyes shut. She was scared. She knew Helios could tell what she was feeling by looking at her and she was afraid he would be able to see the guilt, the regret, and the love she had for him. And most of all, she was afraid he would see that she believed him and that this wasn't what she wanted.

Too late.

All of a sudden she felt warmth on her cheek and realized it was his hand. Helios turned her face back to him, their eyes connected. And before she knows it his lips were on hers. And the feeling was too mesmerizing that she just let it be.

They were now kissing each other. ChibiUsa felt all the love and warmth that was pouring out of him. It was unbelievable. How could she deny all those feelings Helios had for her? She didnt even know how herself. She placed a hand at the back of his head,holding his snowy silver hair in her hand as his arms wrapped around her small waist.

He began to talk between kisses. "Forgive me...my maiden, but I don't know why...without you..im just not the same..." ChibiUsa said nothing in reply. But, the way she was kissing him said alot more than what words could describe. Helios layed her down on the bed and got ontop, being careful to not hurt her. The way he touched and kissed her was so loving. They could both feel the static. "...I can't let you go..."

ChibiUsa suddenly got back to her senses and gentley tried nudging him off. Helios didnt want to force anything, so he just sat up. "Helios...I just can't be with you." Helios held both of her hands. "But, my love, yes you can. I know the reason is it's because of your mother and father. But, is believeing that I dont love you one of them?" ChibiUsa watched him as he lay each of her hands on his cheeks. she looked at him in the face. ChibiUsa said nothing and looked away. She seemed hesitant.

He got his answer.

"We both know that I love you, maiden." Helios then ran one of her hands down his face, down his neck, and over his chest where his heart is located and looked down at it and back up at her. "Can't you feel my heart beat so? It beats just for you.. Only you. You make me feel this way. I need you in my life, my love." Helios suddenly saw ChibiUsa's hand clench his shirt and he quickly looked up at her.

Tears were running down her face like rivers.

"My maiden, why do you cry.." He began to wipe away all her tears with his sleeve.

"I just don't know what to do! It is so complicated!" ChibiUsa then covered her eyes and began to sob. Helios scooted closer and held her tightly, bringing her head to lay on his shoulder. ChibiUsa wrapped her arms around him and tightly held onto the back of his shirt. She began to cry on his shoulder, making it damp and wet.

"I love you, Helios!"

Helios just buried his face in her hair, his face showing concern.

ChibiUsa continued, "I didnt mean none of what I said. It was a lie. I love you more with every breath I take. I wanna be with you. But, I don't know what to do! I feel so hopeless. I feel lost. I feel like nothing is gonna fix this..." Helios pulled her away far enough to look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink and stained from her tears.

Helios listened intently to what she was saying and said, "Maiden, we are meant to be. And whatever we have to go through to make our love survive, we'll just have to go through with it. I'm not gonna let you escape from my life just like that. It's gonna take much more than something like this. Stuff like this are just there to test us."

ChibiUsa now was laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Helios planted a kiss on her forehead.

He then whispered, "I will never let you go.."

And as she felt his lips, she closed her eyes and when she opened them back up...

...she was in her room again, laying in bed.


	10. NOTE

So, I began this story back in 2007 and I never finished it. Now it's 2010 and I barely remembered about it. Hahaha. I was reading it over and decided I wanted to finish it. Literally years later. Hahaha. Sorry. So far, all I have done is edited each and every chapter. So, all the chapters are updated. I'll write Chapter 10 soon. I promise. :)


End file.
